StarCross'd Lovers
by Lunacy Ordered
Summary: One shot. Hermione & Draco. Slightly angsty.


_Hermione and Draco

* * *

_

Draco looked over at the woman sitting beside him, holding his hand. It was hard to believe that their relationship had only started two years ago. They were so close now it seemed they had never been apart. He still remembered that day. Cliche though it was, it was the first day of the rest of his life...

* * *

Draco was in the library, looking for a book for Potions class, when he heard her. She was sitting at a table, a fairly new (considering how old the library books were) hardcover book reading aloud. Obviously she thought she was alone. So entranced in the story, she didn't even notice him watching her, facinated. 

"...What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative..."

He watched as she recited the lines with so much passion, unable to look away, or to interrupt her.

"...O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die..."

_Wait, I know this. _Draco thought, racking his brain for the information. _Muggle studies! Guess its a good thing Father insisted on 'knowing your enemy.'_

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was there a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Draco stepped out of the shadows of the library, saying the very last line out loud. Hermione screamed, the book falling off the desk and hitting the floor with a loud _thunk._ She scrambled backwards trying to get away, until she realized who it was. Then she went into a fit of righteous rage.

"Bloody hell, Draco. Don't you know not to sneak up on people! Jesus-fucking-Christ! How long were you there? God damn it! I swear to Merlin, if you ever even _think _of ..."

Her words were cut short as he pressed his lips, hard, against hers. Forgetting blood, forgetting houses, and for once just saying fuck society and taking what he wanted.

She stiffened against him but soon began to respond, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he picked her up and slammed her against a portrait of a water nymph, much to the portraits complaint. He slid his hand up under her robe, and skirt grabbing a hand full of her ass. Mouths devouring one another until the need for oxygen overrided their desire.They both pulled away from each other, Draco placing Hermione back on her feet.

"Fuck." She muttered as she fell back onto the wall.

"Damn, Granger. Didn't know you knew so many dirty words." He said smirking.

"I know alot of other dirty things too." She muttered defensivly

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He asked his smirk growing cockier. Gathering as much courage as possible, she was a Gryffindor after all, she hooked him by the collar and pulled him close.

"Wanna see?"

* * *

They had to bribe the water nymph often to keep quiet about their torrid afair, but finally four months before the end of seventh year it had come out. 

Pansy had been spying on Draco, jealous and determined to find out why he didn't want her anymore, when she caught them pressed against that same portrait. Only this time the water nymph was absent. Not that the two lovers noticed, but obviously, Nissa had learned when she would be more comfortable else where.

If it there was one thing Pansy Parkinson knew how to do it was to spread a rumor and soon enough the entire school knew. All the little deatheater's-to-be had owled their parents and shortly after Draco had received a howler from Lucius in Azkaban, not that that deterred him any.

Harry and Ron were disgusted with Hermione. Refusing to talk to her for a full three and a half months. Eventually they forgave her although the friendship was never quite the same.

So now on graduation day, Draco looked over at the woman sitting beside him, holding his hand. Now they knew: it was finally over. They had been relatively safe at Hogwarts but now they knew they would never be returning, and no one would be able to protect them. Not even Dumbledor.

Star crossed lovers, trapped in a catch 22 from the begining. How ironic, that the very thing that started their relationship, would be the way they ended it.

Hermione smiled sadly at Draco as she released his hand, pulled out a quill and parchment, and began scribling down a letter. Draco sighed and watched.

"Done." Hermione said quietly after a few minutes, handing him the parchment. His eyes scanned over the words nodding in approval. Then he added his name under hers and scribbled one last thing at the bottom. Hermione leaned over to see what he was writing and grinned.

He reached inside his bag, his hand clasping around the handle of the object he was digging for and pulled it out. A beautiful dagger carved out of a solid onyx.A snake of malachite was wrapped around the hilt, and a lion carved from tigers eye at the top of the handle andboth the snake and the lion having the same blood stone eyes.Into the blade of the dagger was carved, _Draco and Hermione _circled in a heart made of snakes.

Hermione smiled sweetly takeing the daggar from Draco, tears dancing precaiously in her eyes as she spoke, "O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."

She plunged the daggar into her stomach moaning in pain. Draco smiled as tears ran down his face. She moaned again as he pulled the daggar out of her stomach blood spilling onto the ground.

"Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death, gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth, thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open, and, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food!"

Draco placed the tip of the daggar just under his sternum shoving it upwards under his ribcage, crying out in pain. Then he quickly pulled it back out and jammed it into a corner of the death letter Hermione had wrote. He lay down next to her both of them wrapping their arms around each other as their life's blood ran out and mixed togther, locked in an eternal embrace of love and sacrifice.

* * *

_Ron, Harry, I'm so sorry,_

_Hopefully one day you'll understand why we had to do this. There was no other way, neither of us could bear the thought of losing the other. Please forgive me, us, and someday I hope youboth find someone, for whom you would die. For there is no sweeter death than one of love. _

_Always yours,_

_Hermione __**& **__**Draco**_

**_For never was there a story of more woe _**

**_than this of Hermione and her Draco_**

* * *

A/N—A little bit of forshawdowing here. Plus the title. I honestly don't know where this came from but I happen to be really proud of it. I stayed up will 2:30 in the morning so you'd think I'd be proud of it anyways. Umm... the reason the parts at the bottom are bold is because it supposed to be Draco's writing as opposed to Hermiome's. Let's try this again. Accio reviews! Did it work? Well hopefully it does! I didn't see any spelling/grammar errors but if you see one PLEASE tell me so I can fix it. Don't wanna sound like an idiot...waitI don't need bad english to do that:-D 

Love everyone who reads this (but I love you more if you review)

Audrey


End file.
